


Winter Should Know No Regrets

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Snow Queen (2002)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter tries to pinpoint where she went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Should Know No Regrets

What was it she had told the boy? Oh yes…

_I don't want her. I want you._

But she had fallen. The boy, gone. The mirror, destroyed. Winter lay in ruin.

She lay in her bed of white, staring at the cracks of the icy ceiling as though it held all the answers of the world. As far as she knew, it could have. She wasn't certain of anything anymore. And for Winter, the coldest, cruellest and most magnificent of them all, uncertainty meant death.

"I made a mistake."

Her voice sounded alien to her ears. All power drained from its once achingly beautiful melody. Everything had been taken away - her beauty, her magnificence, her grandeur. She had fallen into a form worse than death, and she was due to suffer in an endless decay with no merciful end to look forward to. Eternity on a bed of white, encased in her cursed immortality.

"Where did I go wrong?"

The boy. She had been so sure about the boy. He had been far different from the other idiots she had plucked. He had been an intelligent, delightful creature. After he had resisted her on that very first night she knew she had to have him. She would tame him. Winter would tame him.

"But I lost. Winter lost."

There had been the girl. That chit had won the boy first, that girl with the soul that burned. She had stopped the boy from leaving the first night, and with whatever craft of hers, she had been able to aid his resistance to the seduction. No mere girl should have had such power. No girl should have been able to find the palace of ice. No girl should have been strong enough to defeat her. It shouldn't have been possible.

The brooch had been nothing more than a symbol. The real fire came from within the girl itself. That silly girl, who had braved and resisted the temptations of Spring, Summer and Autumn. The girl who had managed to stand against Winter's eye without flinching. The girl who had broken free from the prison of ice, cheating even _death_ itself.

In her bed of white, the woman who had once been a queen let out a soft moan as the image of the young girl swam before her eyes.

"I should have taken _you_. Not the boy. You. I could have ruled the world with you, but your power blinded even me. The boy never resisted my seduction, you did. You made him turn away from me."

_I want you._


End file.
